Yuletide Rendezvous
by Neflanthir
Summary: Having received an invitation from Reno to spend a day of the holiday with him, Rufus finds curiosity gets the better of him and accepts, not really knowing what to expect. Random oneshot for the festive season, eventual RenoxRufus  rating to be safe .


He wasn't really sure what he was doing there, accepting an invitation like that really wasn't the kind of thing he did. He was intrigued though, if he were honest. What was going on in the other's head to have proposed such a thing was a mystery. He should have ignored it really and he knew that, but for once, it seemed his curiosity had gotten the best of him.

It wasn't as though he needed to be concerned, he trusted the redhead to follow any order he was given, regardless of what that was or the circumstances it was under. It was just an unusual request, they didn't ever socialise and never had, he had never had any interest in cavorting with his employees.

The redhead was an interesting one though, he couldn't deny that. He hid so much behind his façade of indifference and laziness and everyone believed that was all there was to him. He could see clearly that wasn't true and knew all too well how capable the redhead was when he needed him to be.

That didn't help him figure out why the redhead had made the offer however, nor why he had apparently decided to accept it. The idea of attending some sort of private party for a pointless holiday wasn't something that appealed to him in the least, he had never celebrated it in his life, so why was it that he'd come? It was a question he didn't have an answer to and he didn't like the fact.

Sighing under his breath, he knocked on the door and resigned himself to his fate. It was strange to knock on a door, it wasn't something he usually had to do himself, he was however unwilling to simply walk into Reno's apartment uninvited. He hoped perhaps if he went along with it for a while he would find his answers, and if he really didn't like it, there was nothing to stop him from leaving.

Reno answered the door promptly, actually dressed quite neatly for a change. Not prim and proper by any means, that just didn't fit the redhead; his attire was casual enough, being black jeans and a burgundy shirt, but it was lacking his usual scruffy appearance. Moving aside, the redhead motioned Rufus inside, closing the door behind him once he entered the small hallway.

"I didn't expect you to show to be honest, but I'm glad you did." Reno stated quietly as he walked past Rufus, inviting him to follow further into the apartment.

"I'm still trying to figure out what I'm doing here." Rufus replied, not sure why he had admitted the fact.

Reno grinned. "Curiosity can win occasionally even against you, huh?"

Rufus chose not to respond, instead taking the offered seat on the black leather sofa. A glass of wine was quickly given to him, though he wasn't sure what it was aside from red. Reno was probably relatively aware of his tastes however, so it would likely be drinkable, though presumably cheaper than the vintages he usually drank.

Looking around the room properly, he took in the holiday decorations. They were surprisingly upmarket and well presented, not the tacky half-assed attempt most would expect of the redhead. Clearly he had put a lot of effort into making sure he did a good job of it, which was presumably why he was glad Rufus had decided to come.

"So what exactly made you decide to invite me?" Rufus asked after a while.

"You spend too much time alone, and I didn't want to join the Avalanche mass celebrations, so I figured I might as well see if you wanted some company for a change, since we were both free."

"So, I'm an excuse?"

"As if I'd make excuses and use your name in vain. Nobody would believe me if I said it anyhow. No, you're not an excuse. I'd just hoped you'd socialise for a change, rather than staying by yourself like always."

Rufus nodded and dropped the subject. Given he hadn't expected himself to agree to such a proposal, he could hardly believe that anyone else would. He still didn't really understand what Reno wanted or hoped to achieve, the comment of him being alone too much didn't really tell him much.

It was true he wasn't exactly what one would call sociable, so he didn't really understand the incessant need for being around others constantly. He didn't need to chatter idly to feel at ease or fit in with others, that need was weakness. He knew how to treat people to get what he wanted, how to manipulate them as required, that was all he needed.

_Still, I suppose given the fact that I've accepted the invitation and I'm in his apartment, I should be at least somewhat sociable. It would be a complete waste of both our time otherwise, though that doesn't mean I have to open up and be honest. Allowing someone in goes against strength and independence, no one knows anything about me and I like it that way._

_Trusting another with your weaknesses and secrets puts you in a very precarious situation. Knowing things that others don't want known gives you power over them, and no one is going to gain power over me. I hold all the cards, I decide how things play out and nothing is going to change that. I don't believe Reno would try blackmail or the likes but I'm not the type to put that much trust into anyone._

Reno came back into the room again, Rufus presumed from the kitchen given the aroma of cooking food. He wasn't aware the redhead could cook, though it wouldn't surprise him if Reno pretended he couldn't so no one would ask him to do it. That was the sort of behaviour he expected, Reno was good at playing people in his own way, he just didn't need to do it to the same degree or on the same scale as Rufus.

"Does this holiday mean anything to you, or do you partake because it's so commercialised?" Rufus asked, deciding Reno was rather more uncomfortable then he should be in his own home.

"Yeah, just cuz it's everywhere, too much hassle if you don't play along." Reno replied, finally taking a seat.

"That's why you didn't want to go to the Avalanche menagerie?"

"Act all cheery and nice and not upset people for the sake of a commercial holiday, yeah, way too much hassle."

That was something Rufus liked about Reno, he wasn't afraid to say what he thought. Sometimes he didn't think before he opened his mouth and that could be problematic, but if you wanted an honest opinion, the redhead would give it. Not that he was always honest and truthful of course, but for him, Reno was the one who would tell him how it was, rather than saying what he thought Rufus wanted to hear.

_The sucking up, false premises and social pretences are part of the reason I avoid socialising. When it's all nonsense and lies without gain, what's the point in wasting time on it? Sometimes it would be nice to have someone I could trust, so that I could talk and bounce ideas or concerns off someone else, it isn't something I need though._

_Finding someone 'real' who I could trust is not an easy task and I don't want to get into the habit of relying on someone else and make myself weak in the process. It's rare that I've ever desired such things, though granted of late it's bothered me more frequently. I did get used to having people around me a lot when I had Geostigma however, so I expect that's the cause of it._

Reno shifted uncomfortably and Rufus knew he was going to ask something he wasn't sure he should. "Are you happy? If you don't mind me asking...I mean you don't really seem to have an awful lot in your life to make you happy, but no one really knows anything about your life so..."

"Because things have changed and Shinra no longer holds the prestige that it did, or because I don't mix with the rabble?" Rufus asked in return, gauging what information Reno was trying to gain.

"Cuz everything's changed. We'd all put our lives on the line for you any time it's needed, but no one ever asks how you are or whatever, you know? Anyway, I don't mean to pry."

"The company will never be what it was but things have improved. I'm not sure 'happy' is the term I'd use but there aren't many who would claim happiness. Things are sufficient, not everything was lost with Midgar."

Reno nodded, turning his gaze outside. "Better get back to the food, don't wanna burn it. Thanks for coming and stuff, really."

Rufus nodded and watched Reno walk back to the kitchen. The redhead clearly wasn't used to entertaining, or at least not just one person. One person required far more effort and attention, since the host is the only real point of entertainment, but also has to cater to drinks and food without the guest getting bored and losing interest.

Reno had a lot to learn about hosting, especially with the guest being a superior, but he was trying. He couldn't fault him for the effort at least; he was cooking a meal and trying to engage Rufus in a conversation, despite the difficulties and his own insecurities regarding the situation. While it was certainly not what he was used to, he had never expected it to be, but despite that, Reno was trying far harder than anyone else to make things go as smoothly as possible.

Taking a sip of the wine and finding it to his taste as expected, he stood, deciding to find out firsthand what Reno was cooking for them. He was aware enough of some of the so-say traditional items, but whether Reno would be cooking a traditional-style meal or something else he couldn't be sure. The redhead had already confirmed the holiday held no special meaning to him after all, so there was no guarantee he would bother sticking to its normality.

"Sorry, you that bored?" Reno asked when he stepped into the kitchen, eyes not leaving the pots on the stove.

"If it was that bad Reno, I would have left by now, though yes, your entertaining skills require some work if you want to do it successfully. I came in to find out what you're cooking." Rufus replied, a slight playful edge to his voice.

"If I don't screw that up too you mean? It's meant to be duck with champagne and orange sauce with potato and swede mash and mange tout."

"A daring choice, though certainly not a traditional one."

"Too much faff for something neither of us care about, and I at least know you'll eat this, providing I don't ruin it."

Rufus allowed a slight smile, given Reno was looking the opposite way. He was more concerned about not doing a good job then he had thought. Apparently, making a good impression since Rufus had accepted the invitation was very important to him. It wasn't really something he would have expected from the redhead, given how little he generally thought of other people's opinions.

"Relax a little Reno, I'm impressed enough with how hard you're trying, it doesn't matter if things don't turn out perfectly."

Reno finally turned to face Rufus. "I don't want you to regret coming, only got the one chance at this, right?"

He knew there was more to Reno's comment, but there still wasn't enough to figure out why it mattered so much, what it was he wanted. "I suppose that's probably true, though I'm not expecting top quality, cooking isn't your profession."

Reno nodded and turned back to the food again. "You're being real patient, I appreciate that. Thanks for answering my questions too, know you don't really like people knowing stuff about you."

"No, I don't, but I haven't told you anything interesting."

"Nah, guess not, still appreciate you talking to me though."

Rufus didn't respond, knowing there was no need to. Why it mattered to the redhead so much he wouldn't profess to understand but it didn't really matter. Honestly he felt perfectly at ease here and Reno's need to please and interest seemed to help with that, though that made no sense to him either. Reno said the point was to socialise and enjoy himself, so perhaps the analysis was unnecessary.

It wasn't like him to let his guard down even this much but for whatever reason he had apparently decided to put the trust in Reno to do it. He wasn't sure he liked how easily he had relaxed and spoken to the other, but equally, he trusted his instincts and his ability to read people and he honestly believed that Reno posed no threat.

"Do you have any music?" Rufus asked, wanting something other than his thoughts to concentrate on.

"Nothing you'd choose to listen to. I like heavy, not classical." Reno replied as casually as he normally would.

"Well, perhaps I'll try to humour your tastes, for a little while at least."

Reno looked round, not bothering to mask his surprise and disbelief. "You serious?"

"Perfectly. It may not last long before I tell you to turn it off, but I'll listen to something before I dismiss it."

Reno nodded, still clearly surprised and after looking over the food, exited to the lounge again. Rufus decided music was something Reno must enjoy, given the size of his collection. The redhead flicked through a few things, clearly trying to decide the best choice. Eventually he decided and the music was turned on.

_It isn't too bad; I think he must have gone for something milder, I was half expecting screaming and shouting. The music itself isn't bad and the lyrics have meaning enough, with emotion behind them, genuinely experienced or not. It isn't unpleasant, though no, not something I would have thought to choose myself._

_I suppose for many it would be easy enough to relate to some of the sentiments behind the song. Clearly heavier music doesn't presuppose a lack of meaning or feeling behind the songs. I could probably accept listening to something like this without it bothering or distracting me too much. It could drown into the background for the most part, as required._

"It could be a lot worse. Who are they?" Rufus replied once the track ended and the next began.

"Poets of the Fall, song was Dreaming Wide Awake." Reno responded, taking some pleasure in the fact that Rufus didn't outright hate it.

"Are all the songs like that?"

"There are differences, but most of them have something behind them that makes you think, or you can relate to. They don't tend to sing something without a meaning to it. Some are a little harder, some a little softer."

Rufus nodded, he had expected that to be the case, though in the world of music you could never be completely sure the artist or band would follow a specific pattern throughout. Many changed or evolved as they went along. Variety and experiment were not uncommon in the creative realms.

_It isn't something I would listen to on a regular basis certainly, but it could be much worse. I suppose perhaps the emotional outlet is what makes this style of music popular. It lacks the mainstream's constant source of upbeat or heartache songs and touches on other matters, or even touching on those matters, gives a different outlook and effect. It's something they can put the same effort in to, in order to realise their own pent up emotions to some degree._

_Not that such would be the only reason people would listen to it certainly, people have many reasons for the same thing. Reno is perhaps a mixture of that and an appreciation of the actual music. It isn't all just noise, even if some of it is. I'll give him marks for his choice of band however, they are far more appealing than some of what I've been unfortunate enough to overhear._

Soon enough the meal was ready and served, Reno's music still playing quietly in the background. The small talk became gradually easier, though whether that was because of them relaxing and letting their guards drop or because of the wine was a matter for debate.

Either way, it was a comfortable atmosphere and Rufus found he was actually enjoying the company. The redhead wasn't like the people he was normally stuck socialising with and it was a change he appreciated. As much as he gave more credit to Reno than most did, he apparently still hadn't given him enough.

"I'm glad you haven't gone over-the-top festive, all that nonsense gets annoying after a while." Rufus muttered carelessly between mouthfuls.

Reno grinned in response. "Yeah, know what you mean. I don't mind a few decorations, but everyone goes mad with them and the songs are awful. Always glad when it's over."

Rufus nodded, still chewing a mouthful of food. He definitely agreed with the redhead on that matter. This however, was nice; he would be fine doing it again another time. He still wasn't exactly sure what Reno wanted; he knew the redhead wanted to get closer to him, he just wasn't sure to what degree that was.

_I'm not particularly convinced I care if I'm completely honest with myself. Whether I should or not and whether it's out of character or not, I'm enjoying Reno's company. We may not have a huge amount in common, but he is interesting, and genuine. He does match the requirements I went through earlier for how someone would have to be for me to let them in._

_Perhaps it was a good idea that I came, perhaps this is something I need. As much as I don't approve of fraternising with employees, I don't think Reno would seriously try to take advantage. Playfully, probably, that suits his personality, but not genuinely, he takes his responsibilities more seriously than that, even if that isn't obvious to most._

_I suppose I'll just have to see how this plays out. I won't push anything in any way; I'll leave it and see what Reno decides. While I may usually insist on controlling and leading things, on this occasion, I think leaving it to develop of its own accord would be far more interesting._

The wine continued to flow after the meal had ended and while Rufus was sure they'd both consumed far too much, he never stopped Reno pouring more. He'd never allowed himself to become inebriated before, he didn't like not being in complete control, and yet here he was doing nothing to stop it from happening.

He was allowing so much more than he usually did with so little restraint. It should worry him, he should do something about it, yet he found himself not wanting to. It was easier not to and he was enjoying himself, so what did it really matter? Reno wouldn't act against him; the redhead belonged to him, to Shinra.

No, relaxing for once and letting go of his responsibilities briefly would be good for him. Even he needed a break from time to time and Reno was offering that. It didn't matter and his usual habits were not going to persuade him otherwise. He was going to enjoy himself and socialise with someone he liked and trusted; it was all fine.

"So, aside from apparently drinking far too much, are there any other plans?" Rufus asked playfully.

Reno smirked slightly. "I've asked you every time whether you want a refill or not, can't blame me. We can watch something non-festive for you to slate the whole way through if you like?"

Rufus gave him a pointed look, but knew Reno wouldn't take it seriously. They were both quite happy throwing sarcastic comments back and forth without taking any insult from them. That was something he liked, not having to worry about consequences, it was a game to both of them, nothing was going to come of it.

"Like what?" He eventually asked sceptically.

"Dunno. We can look through the TV or you can flick through my collection. Could be amusing to listen to you pick something apart, if you're not gonna like anything."

"Everything is below me, hmm? Let's see how awful your tastes are then, shall we?"

Reno nodded and stood up, leading Rufus to his collection of movies and series. Stepping back to let the blond look through everything uninterrupted as Rufus had expected him to. Most of them seemed to be action, horror or thriller, though there were a few that were lighter entertainment. He was surprised at the lack of comedy, though he supposed they were probably something he would only watch the once and therefore didn't bother to purchase.

He eventually picked out a random action film, deciding most were mindless enough that it wouldn't matter if he didn't really concentrate. It would perhaps also provide more options to comment if they chose to, given they were both perfectly aware of the logistics of battle. Most action films tended to side on unrealistic to make them appear that much more exciting for the general public after all.

Reno took it from him with a knowing look and put it on, both of them returning to the sofa. It really was strange to be so comfortable with someone, though not in a bad way, and it was nice not to have to explain himself and what he wanted for a change as well. It wasn't something he would want all the time, certainly not when work was involved, but it was nice under the circumstances.

"Hopefully you won't hate it too much, there are definitely parts that warrant sarcastic comments, but it's not too bad overall." Reno stated as it started to play.

Rufus nodded and after picking up his wine glass again, turned his attention to the TV. As much as he couldn't really see him sitting through it, he would at least try to pay some attention at the start. It was more likely the two would sit and talk through the film, but that didn't bother either of them and they certainly wouldn't be the first or last to do so.

_Today has been completely different to how I would ever normally spend my time. Doing 'normal' things is strange; I'm not used to it. Reno's company is pleasant though and I've enjoyed it, so I'm glad I came. Neither of us are quite sure what to do in terms of activities but it isn't particularly awkward despite that. Reno is easy-going and is happy to try, even though he doesn't know what to do or say._

_I haven't given any thought to leaving, have I? I don't even know, or care, what time it is. How strange... Well, I'm here for the duration of the film at least, we'll just have to see what comes after that. It isn't something that concerns me, so it isn't something I'm going to spend any concentration on. I'm just going to enjoy my evening without making any plans._

"Bored already?" Reno teased.

"Thinking, though this is hardly riveting." Rufus replied half-seriously.

Reno smiled, rather than donning his trademark grin or smirk. "You've been a lot more open with me as the day's gone on, I really appreciate it. I don't know about you, but I've had a good time today."

Rufus nodded. "I have actually. I don't know why I came in the first place and I certainly wasn't expecting this, but it has been surprisingly pleasant."

Reno's smile widened. "That's good; and I won't tell, promise."

Rufus smiled slightly at Reno's playful albeit honest statement. It was actually pleasant to see him smiling properly, because he was genuinely happy. It wasn't something he ever normally paid any attention to; empathy wasn't given any credence, unless it was an act to get the result he wanted. The feelings of other people didn't matter, they weren't meant to, or at least, that was how he'd been raised.

Today seemed to be all about ignoring what was normal however and he had stopped questioning the fact hours ago. The comfortable and friendly atmosphere and Reno's open stance was enough reason not to worry about reputation, position or hiding behind masks. Being himself for a change, and being accepted for that, was a novelty. All anyone usually cared about was what they could get from him.

_It isn't as though Reno doesn't want anything from me, but what he wants is interaction, not to play or hurt me. It isn't the same as with everyone else, he isn't trying to gain wealth or power, nor is he trying to find something out about me to use against me later. It's a genuine interest in getting to know me and spending time with me._

Looking back to the TV, Rufus noted the story had picked up and was progressing at a more reasonable rate then it had been at the start. The action hadn't picked up entirely, but there were still parts that were grossly unrealistic, though that was thankfully more amusing then it was annoying.

If it were claiming to be realistic it probably would annoy him, but even he knew they were deliberately exaggerated for entertainment purposes, so it was fine, he could ignore it. The clichéd scantily clad woman with perfect hair and makeup, despite everything that was going on was also expected, whilst being completely unnecessary.

Though given the lack of riveting plotline, he supposed the women were a necessity in order to get sales. For someone in Rufus' position however, it was tacky and not required. If he wanted to view beautiful women, he could do that in person, with whatever attire and interaction he sought. Drooling over someone he would never meet was not his style; it was far too weak and pathetic.

It didn't make it a selling point for him, but he knew how weak and easy most people were, so it wasn't bad business practice, even if it was a very lazy way of doing things. It was hardly impossible to create an engrossing storyline while filling it with action and excitement, it just meant that someone actually had to think and be creative.

There was perhaps a limit to originality and how many stories could be told, but they could certainly try harder to engage the viewers by doing more than just blowing things up and parading women for the drooling masses. A few provided the same for the female viewers as well, given sex sells regardless, but there was a definite bias towards the male populous on that angle.

Still, this one seemed to be attempting to have a plot intact, though it was slow to bring the story in to play. And Reno was right; it wasn't completely awful, though it certainly encouraged sarcastic remarks. He didn't really care though; the point was going along with 'normal' activities to see what would happen.

"Hate it?" Reno asked lightly.

"I certainly wouldn't purchase it." Rufus replied blandly.

"Shock horror. Do you ever watch TV or movies?"

"Not particularly, no. Current affairs are important, but I usually know most of that before it becomes televised."

Reno nodded. "What do you do for fun then?

Rufus paused, genuinely contemplating the question. 'Fun' wasn't really something he gave much consideration to. He didn't really have much free time, though granted he could give himself more if he wanted to. There wasn't really an awful lot he required personal time for however. Manipulating situations and people could be entertaining, though that was part of his job, and some battles were as well, but that was all that came to mind.

"I appreciate classical things sometimes." He eventually replied.

"It isn't good to over-work and not enjoy yourself, you know? This is precisely my point, you don't take care of yourself properly, you need to socialise a little."

While he would normally take offence to such a comment and would put the redhead in his place, for some reason he wasn't the least bit inclined to do so. Perhaps it was because this was a social event, or because he was in Reno's home, or even the amount of wine he'd consumed, he wasn't entirely sure. The comment didn't bother him however, whatever the reason, and he knew the redhead meant it out of concern without detriment.

_He could of course have a point, which is why it isn't offensive. It is a little pathetic that I can't come up with anything that I enjoy doing. And there's also the fact that today has been enjoyable and that comes under socialising, which would make him right. I did decide earlier that I wouldn't mind doing this again, didn't I?_

_Perhaps it would be good for me to occasionally interact on an informal basis with Reno... There is nothing wrong with seeing and partaking in some 'normal' activities, though 'some' is certainly the key word. Maybe I should be telling him this, rather than just thinking it, while he is capable of reading some things from people, he isn't psychic._

"I have enjoyed today and I would be willing to do something similar again, though I'm not sure how frequently."

Reno smiled again. "I'm glad, and that's really all I mean, just something small you're comfortable with, just so you're not alone and working all the time."

Rufus nodded. "I've put a lot of trust in you today, but it has been nice not having to concern myself with everything."

"And I promise that trust won't be broken, I will never betray you."

Rufus nodded again, not doubting the redhead's words. He wouldn't have let his guard down in the first place if he thought Reno might betray him in any way. He knew his Turks perfectly well, what their strengths and weaknesses were, and Reno was not lacking the absolute loyalty he required.

After a while of belittling the film, the TV was changed to a random channel for background noise. Somehow it had been decided they would play a stupid and/or childish game instead. It was apparently some sort of truth or dare drinking game that Rufus didn't really care to understand the rules of. He was more interested in trying to figure out how Reno had managed to persuade him into agreeing to play.

It was the consequences of these types of games that he had issues with, and why he would never usually even consider accepting such a suggestion. The requirement of either having to answer whatever was asked, or completing a task that was inevitably designed to be humiliating did not appeal in the least. It wouldn't be that bad with just Reno of course, but he liked his secrets and he liked his pride, so he still didn't like the idea.

Granted it was as much a chance for him to learn about Reno as it was for Reno to ask about him, but he wasn't convinced it was worth it. Yes he had put a lot of trust in the redhead, but that didn't mean he wanted anyone to know everything about him. Keeping everyone at a distance to keep them guessing was the best way to get things done the way he wanted them doing, whilst protecting his own interests.

Reno poured Rufus another glass of wine before looking at him. "Truth or dare then?"

Rufus looked back at him thoroughly unimpressed. "Is there really nothing better to do then play children's games with alcohol? If you're going to insist on this, I suppose I'll choose truth."

"Aww, it's just a little fun, don't be such a spoil sport. Truth…were you ever afraid because of the Geostigma when you had it?"

"No. I was concerned over the consequences it may have caused, but never afraid."

Reno nodded, accepting the answer. "Your turn then, guess I'll choose truth too."

"Is it true you have or had a crush on Miss Lockheart?"

"Nope. I said she was the best looking of them sure, but no, I don't wanna screw her nor have a 'meaningful relationship'."

Rufus smiled slightly at Reno's melodramatic reply before taking a mouthful of wine. Apparently that was how the game worked, if you asked a question or posed a dare and the other followed through, you had to drink, while if they forfeited and switched to the other option, they had to drink double the quantity. Clearly the point was to get drunk so reservation was lost and the questions or dares became that much more ludicrous.

_So far the pace is slow enough; neither of us are pushing very far into personal affairs. The question is, what will come first, us running out of unobtrusive questions, or Reno getting bored and deciding to do something else? I am of course hoping for the latter, though I'm not convinced that will come to pass._

_He's made it clear enough that he's interested in me, so I suppose by using this game, he can ask me things he wouldn't normally dare. Playing makes the situation less personal and more comfortable to handle, as opposed to asking millions of questions under normal circumstances, though of course the wine certainly helps as well._

The questions continued until Rufus finally came to the alcohol-induced decision to ask something that would put Reno on the spot and out of his comfort zone. As much as he'd decided earlier to leave things to move on their own, the wine decided that a change of pace was needed.

"What, if no consequences were involved, would you like to say or do to me?" Rufus asked, his tone adding a challenge to the question.

"Anything at all with no consequences…now that is a daring question to ask. Don't you know things like that cause trouble?" Reno asked, sounding almost feral.

Reno closed the gap between them and Rufus wasn't really surprised when the redhead's lips pressed against his own. He hadn't been completely sure, but he was confident enough that was the interest Reno had. He hadn't quite expected him to be so forward about it though, even if he had practically invited him to be.

He was very much surprised however when Reno pushed him backwards and deepened the kiss, and even more so when his head registered that he was kissing the redhead back. This had most definitely not been the intent at all, it had just meant to embarrass the redhead a little and give him a definitive answer.

It would be a lie to say it wasn't an enjoyable feeling however and the copious amounts of alcohol had certainly made his body far more willing than it would normally be. He didn't know how far Reno intended to push this, not that he was discouraging him in any way, but he wasn't quite sure what he thought of the idea of getting too caught up in things he knew he shouldn't be doing.

_No, it isn't good business practice to be sleeping with one of your employees, but do I actually care? I've already decided I trust him and that he wouldn't betray me or try to take advantage, so does it honestly matter? Why should I have to isolate myself entirely if there's someone I can let in and interact with in whatever way I choose?_

_I like the way this feels, lips crushing against each other, tongues dancing and tasting and hands roaming, albeit cautiously. I suppose that means he isn't entirely sure how far to try and take this either. Would we regret it if we did? Is this just because of all the wine we've drunk? If either answer is yes, then this needs to stop, but I don't believe that's the case._

Reno pulled back after a few minutes and studied Rufus briefly. "That answer your question then?

Rufus smirked at the playful question. "Rather more than I had anticipated, yes. So what comes now Reno?"

"Think that's gotta be a mutual decision. I'd be happy to keep you for the night, further happenings or not, but I can't decide what you want."

Rufus nodded and leaned up to kiss him chastely. "I'm not opposed to that idea."

Reno smiled sincerely again and Rufus decided he definitely liked it when he did. "It's late, want to move this to the bedroom? Though like I said, nothing has to happen, we can just talk and sleep if you want."

Rufus nodded his acceptance and allowed the redhead to pull him up. Waiting for Reno to switch things off and secure the apartment before following him into the bedroom. While a toilet stop was a necessity for them both, again, there was an unspoken decision that general hygiene could wait until morning, if they were going to engage in certain activities, they certainly weren't going to stay clean anyway.

_Of all the things I envisaged might happen today, staying the night was not one of them. It's been such a strange day, not that I regret any of it happening. I can't believe that I'm in Reno's bed with him, while we're both barely clothed. So much for a lack of fraternization…some exceptions are definitely worth allowing however and I do believe this to be an example of such._

_Perhaps it's time for a change in my life, perhaps it's time I learnt what it is to really live, rather than focusing solely on moulding everything to work the way I want it to for the sake of control and power. Not that I'm going to stop doing that any time soon of course, I just might be tempted to take a little more time to myself, for 'socialisation' with a certain redhead._

Feeling Reno's arm slip around his waist, Rufus turned to face him. Lips soon met and that was enough to make it quite clear that things would be progressing and there wouldn't be much sleeping involved that night. Neither of them minded that, given there was no work tomorrow either; they could catch up on their sleep then.

"Really am glad you decided to come and play." Reno said as he nuzzled Rufus' neck.

Rufus smiled. "No doubt you are, given you've obtained what you were after. Now shut up and make my staying here tonight worth my time."

Reno pulled back grinning. "Night to remember huh? I can do that."

Rufus closed his eyes briefly as Reno turned off the lamp and let the darkness close in around them to keep their secrets. This was going to be a long night, though certainly not an unpleasant one. It was a precursor for change however and that was something he needed that moment to accept and prepare himself for.

He wouldn't regret any of it however; he had unwavering confidence in that fact. Tonight was the start of something new and that change was something beneficial to him. He could have something real for himself, something he enjoyed and valued, without concern. That was all completely irrelevant when lips met his again and flesh met flesh, Reno's body against his was the only thing that mattered that night, everything else they could figure out later.

Rufus shut his thoughts out and concentrated completely on the interaction between them, it wasn't necessary to think any more that night; everything would wait until after they woke. His final thought before he surrendered completely to physical desires was that perhaps the holiday wasn't all bad after all.

* * *

><p>And, yeah...merry christmas, lol.<p>

Did I fail the no angsting attempt? Probably knowing me...

Not written this pairing before and it really wasn't the easiest under that setting, still, hope someone managed to enjoy it.

Thanks if anyone reviews, lol.


End file.
